


Like Animals

by iluvkinkythings



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, J2, M/M, Non AU, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, bottom!Jensen, padackles - Freeform, semi public sex, slutty!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen met way before the Supernatural pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> beta by mistress_magda on livejournal.

Jensen isn't exactly a huge fan of fancy network events but he has to admit that he doesn't mind the parties that much. Honestly, what's not to like? Great food, free booze, a little bit of coke if you're into that and hot people all around; it's everything a guy could ask for, really.

Sure, there are also parasites and leeches and creeps crawling everywhere but Jensen knows how to spot them in one glance and how to avoid them for the rest of the night. That's an ability he gained very quickly when he came to LA all alone, barely a day over eighteen; something he had to learn so as not to end with a dick in his mouth or up his ass every time he went for an audition or tried to make a name for himself. Not that Jensen doesn't enjoy sucking cock - because he does, he really does, has been doing it since he was fourteen - but he'd rather not have to blow disgusting old pervs to get something he could get through his good looks and talent alone, thank you very much.

So yeah, annoying people aside, parties are pretty damn awesome and this one, hosted by the WB, isn't any different. It would be a little bit better if Chris was here but unfortunately he's stuck re-shooting night scenes with Boreanz and that's a shame because the both of them know how to party. But hey, at least Rosenbaum is here, embarrassing the shit out of Tommy Welling and that's always really funny to see. Josh Jackson is here too; actually, the whole cast of Dawson's Creek is but Joshua is the only one that Jensen hangs out with. But the last time Jensen saw him he was busy making out with the blonde girl from 90210 and What I Like About You so Jensen's kind of alone.

It's okay though, because Jensen's a bit drunk, more than a bit horny and he just spotted one really cute and really, _really_ tall guy that he'd like to meet. Said guy is talking and laughing with Chad “Douchebag” Murray and Alexis Bledel and Jensen knows the both of them well enough that it won't be weird if he joins their little group.

"Hey guys," Jensen says, smiling his most charming smile, full force.

Murray isn't impressed but then he never is, always looks like he's bored of everything and everyone, and Jensen's pretty sure he'd actually describe himself as blasé if he only knew what it meant because Murray's an obnoxious, arrogant asshole.

Alexis welcomes him with a big, warm smile though. "Jensen," she says, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you? You know Chad, right?"

"Who doesn't?" Jensen deadpans, and Chad glares at him.

"And this is Jared Padalecki. He's been in Gilmore Girls since the first season but it's the first time he’s come to a party with us."

"Good ol' Texan boy," Chad teases. Jared seems to take it like the joke it is but Jensen is kinda annoyed, partly because you don't mess with Texas, but mostly because he feels the weird, sudden urge to protect this guy who seems way too nice and friendly for a place like Hollywood.

Jensen doesn't say anything to Chad though; he isn't here to get into a fight and even though he knows he'd wipe the floor with Murray's scrawny ass, he also knows that he's drunk and overreacting because of a stupid joke. No, what he wants is to talk to Jared, get to know him a little bit and hopefully get into his pants.

"Texas, huh?" Jensen drawls. "I'm from Dallas myself."

Jared's smile is blinding and Jensen would write sonnets about it if he wasn't so damn busy mentally undressing him.

"Yeah?" Jared asks. "San Antonio."

"Let's not talk about sports alright, I'd rather not have to lose the friend I just made."

Jared observes him silently for a moment like he's trying to decide if he could get away with mocking Jensen's team, and finally decides against it. Jensen likes the guy even more on principle. "So, my _friend_ ," Jared says - and is he flirting? Jensen's not dreaming is he now? - "Could you get me a beer while I'm hitting the john? My bottle is empty."

And okay, Jensen is so not dreaming. Jared is not only flirting with him, he's openly telling Jensen to follow him to the restroom to hook up. Good ol’ Texan boy, my ass. Jensen takes a look at Chad and Alexis but they're not even paying attention to them anymore, instead talking about a guy whose name is Milo and who is, according to Chad, a giant dickhead - which probably means he's actually a nice guy.

Jensen grabs the bottle dangling from Jared's long and thick fingers, and their skin touches longer than what is considered normal between two guys who just met but Jensen has to be sure. Jared isn't punching him; he's looking at him like he wants to eat him. Also, the bottle is almost full. If Jensen didn't get the memo, he’s sure got it now.

"Sure. Anything for my friends."

Jared gives him one last look before he turns away and walks through the room to the nearest exit. Jensen watches him a few seconds - what an amazing ass! - before he goes in the opposite direction, dropping the bottle on the tray of a passing waiter and leaving the room by another exit, then following the corridor leading to the bathroom Jared most likely went to.

It's empty, which is a bit surprising but Jensen sure isn't complaining, except for the half-closed stall farthest from the entry. Jared is waiting for him and he looks relieved when he sees Jensen's face.

"Oh God, I've never done that and I was worried I read you wrong. You seemed into me but I-"

"Shhh," Jensen cuts him off before he locks the door behind him and quickly manhandles Jared so his back is against the door. Then he drops to his knees, pushing his face into Jared's crotch and Jensen is pleased to find Jared already hard, his cock a long, thick line tenting his dress pants obscenely. _Hell yeah_ , Jensen thinks.

"Oh, God," Jared moans when Jensen deftly pulls his zipper down and slides a hand through the slit of his underwear to grab his cock and take it out. Jensen takes a moment to appreciate the sight because yeah, everything's bigger in Texas - Jensen had hoped but tall definitely doesn't equal hung, you can ask Welling - before he licks it from the balls to the tip. It's been a long time since he’s gotten to play with a dick this big and Jensen can't wait to taste it and feel it in his throat so he opens his mouth wide and sucks it down to the root in one swift move.

Jared can't help himself and thrusts forward, like he could get deeper even when Jensen's nose is buried in his pubes, then pulls out quickly when he feels Jensen gag around him. "Oh God, are you okay?"

"Yes. It's been a while, that's all. Come on, fuck my mouth, man."

Jared doesn't ask if he's sure, seems to trust Jensen to know his limits and what he wants. Jensen really appreciates that. He opens his mouth again and Jared doesn't hesitate, shoves his thick length inside until it hits the back of Jensen's throat, pulls out roughly then fucks back inside just as hard.

Again and again and again.

Jensen's gag reflex is still strong but he manages to take the brutal facefucking Jared's giving him just fine, and oh God, it feels so damn good to be on his knees for a guy like Jared after so long, to have his mouth and throat used and abused like it's Jensen's goddamn mission in life, like Jensen was made for this.

Jared's really thick though, and after a few minutes it becomes obvious to Jensen that Jared won't come just from that alone, so Jensen decides to save himself a very sore jaw the next day. He fishes a sachet of lube and a condom from a pocket and gives them to Jared.

"I never..."

"You want to?"

"... Yes."

Jensen gets up and turns around, quickly pushes his pants and underwear down his legs until they're pooling around his ankles, and he leans over to brace himself on top of the toilet, arching his back and presenting his ass up in the air. If Jared hadn't told him he’d never fucked a guy, Jensen would have guessed because Jared's suddenly ramming two big fingers into his hole and immediately fucking him with them, hard and fast like he would finger a wet, loose, excited woman. It hurts like hell, liquid fire starting from Jensen's rim and spreading to his belly but Jensen doesn't even think of telling him to stop or to slow down, loves the brutality of this apparently-straight guy prepping him for his cock.

Jared adds some more lube a minute later, making him slicker and it's still too early for a third finger, let alone for Jared's cock but Jared isn't aware of this - or maybe he doesn’t care, and this thought shouldn’t turn Jensen that much - and he's pushing inside way too hard, way too fast, his big hands holding on Jensen's hips real tight. Jensen's hole gives, of course it does, but it still feels like he's being split in two by Jared's girth and when Jared bottoms out it's like Jensen can feel him in his throat.

"Oh, fuck..." Jensen moans. He's never been this hard in his life and he's _this_ close to blowing his load without even touching himself once. Jared pauses a moment, probably more because he doesn't want to come too soon than because Jensen needs the time.

"You're so fucking tight," Jared says and Jensen can hear the awe in his voice. "Never felt something this good."

"Feels good, huh?" Jensen answers and he must be masochist because he's far from ready but he's rolling his hips anyway, forcing Jared to move. "Come on," he hears himself say, "fuck me Jared. Fuck me hard."

Jared, like a good little puppy, heartily obeys. He pulls out until the head of his cock is catching on Jensen's rim then shoves back inside with a vicious thrust, immediately setting a fast, rough pace that has Jensen's eyes closing tight and his mouth trying to keep whimpers from getting out. It hurts so much that Jensen wants to cry, but when the tears finally fall it's because Jared's changed the angle and is pounding right into Jensen's prostate.

Jensen's never felt this good before, both physically and mentally. Jared is owning him body and soul and Jensen can't resist it, he's swept away by the force of nature that is Jared and for the first time in his life, he comes without a hand around him, the big cock working his ass enough to bring him to orgasm.

Jared makes a surprised sound, like he didn't expect Jensen to lose it like this - why would he? Guys are not biologically made to come from anal sex alone - but he doesn't stop fucking Jensen, keeping the same intensity despite Jensen's hole clenching around him and trying to squeeze his orgasm out of him.  
Jensen's hanging on for the ride - and what a ride! - and now that his mind isn't as cloudy as it was from his orgasm a minute earlier he's dedicating himself to making Jared come as hard as he did, fucking back against him, meeting him halfway at each thrust and letting him hear how fucking good Jared is making him feel, being louder than he's ever been and louder than he probably should be in such a public place.

Jared's grip on his hips is tightening and Jensen's pretty sure he'll wear some pretty nice bruises for a while, and he's quickly giving up his controlled thrusts, fucking into Jensen with abandon. "Yeah, that's it Jared, give it to me. Want your come, want you to breed me!" Jensen says even though Jared's wearing a condom.

"Fuck," Jared grunts as he freezes balls deep inside and starts to come, his hips thrusting forward for each rope of come he releases into the latex barrier. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Jared pulls out a minute later, the tip of his fingers gently tapping the puffy rim of Jensen's gaping hole as he does so, and Jensen feels disappointingly empty and wishes Jared had come inside him.

Jared quickly removes the condom, ties it and throws it off in the trash can. "So... That was great. Can I get your number?" he asks as Jensen turns around and sits down on the toilet.

Jensen's head at the same level as Jared's still half-hard, come covered cock and it makes his mouth water. "Later," he says before taking Jared in his mouth once more, moaning at the heady taste of him.

"You're a dirty little bitch," Jared comments, amazed.


End file.
